1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a matrix pin print head of the clapper-armature construction, with a clapper armature coordinated to each print pin, with a magnet yoke disposed opposite to each clapper armature, where one of the two magnet yoke arms is surrounded by an electromagnetic coil, where the clapper armature is supported between the magnet yoke and an oppositely disposed support bearing for tilted positions, which positions correspond to the withdrawn and front position of the print pin, and where the clapper armature or the print pin, in each case, are held with a leg spring in a withdrawn position, where a first spring leg is supported against a print pin head or at the clapper armature, and a second spring leg is supported at a print head case side.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such clapper armature systems are critical relative to the accuracy and precision of the produced parts and to the thereby resulting functional operating accuracy. An economic production requires relatively large tolerances of the dimensions. In addition, the required mounting and assembly are associated with more or less fixed costs. The clapper armature system is to be precise in its functioning and is to be endowed with a long service life. These contradicting requirements lead again and again to new endeavors to search for system improvements, which lower the production costs, facilitate the mounting and assembly, and increase the service life. In addition, increases in speed, i.e. the actuating frequency, are required.
A clapper armature system of the described kind is known from the German Patent DE 3,243,475 C2. The conventional structure employs individual clapper armatures, supported, as is conventional with this structure, between the magnet yoke and an oppositely disposed elastic O-ring as a support bearing, where each print pin is pressed between a guide bush and a print pin head with a helical spring against the clapper armature, such that the clapper armature is disposed in the rest position, i.e. in the withdrawn position, as long as no current flows in the electromagnet coil. Such a construction leads to a situation where the print pins between the guide bush and the armature engagement position stand fully free and can perform uncontrolled motions, which is a disadvantage.
Another conventional construction, close to the initially designated kind in certain embodiments is known from the German Petit Patent DE-GM 7,827,095. Even though this solution employs already leg springs in lieu of helical springs at the print pin head, even in this case, the lateral guiding of the print pin head is very soft.